


Gray days

by Starfate



Series: Old tumblr fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfate/pseuds/Starfate
Summary: Gray skies can get your spirits down but a little warmth can help a lot.A good old avengers tower fluffy drabble, featuring Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Old tumblr fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830217
Kudos: 14





	Gray days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a few years back and posted it on Tumblr with the following a/n "It’s the time of year again that I get huge cuddle deficiencies, this is my way of dealing with it I guess" 
> 
> Now with quarantine it is very relevant again. I didn't change anything except for some grammar, as my English was pretty bad back then.

You stared out of the window of the avengers common room, hugging your blanket close.

You had been fine for almost three months but now the loneliness was creeping up on you again.

You let out a frustrated sigh, why did you have to feel like this? It wasn’t as if you needed someone to love to feel whole, but your mind sure thought otherwise. You longed for long cuddles and a warm hand to hold.

For some reason your heart refused to fall in love with anybody, even when your head was constantly busy thinking about it.

Now you didn’t need a boyfriend to have a cuddle buddy per se, but none of the avengers where cuddly from nature. Sure, they gave hugs, but that is something completely different from cuddling. You let out another sigh, this feeling had started when you became a teenager and now, 10 years later, you were damn sick of it. 

‘What are you sighing about?’ A soft voice broke your strain of thought. 

You looked up, Bucky was standing in front of you. 

‘Oh, you know, life,’ you answered vaguely. 

‘Want to talk about it?’ He sat down next to you on the couch.

‘There isn’t much to say really, just feeling a bit down.’ No one needed to know that you spent disproportioned amounts of time thinking about love. 

‘I know the feeling. This weather isn’t really helping either.’ 

You looked out of the window, the sky was a solid gray. 

He shivered. ‘Can I come under the blanket as well?

‘Sure.’ You held up de blanket and he scooted closer to you. 

Neither of you talked while the sky turned dark and evening rolled around, you just sat there unmoving in your cocoon of warmth. The silence was so comfortable that neither of you felt compelled to break it.

When you were called for dinner, Bucky wordlessly offered his hand to help you up and didn’t let go of it until you entered to dining room. 

You went to bed with a lighter heart that day. 


End file.
